


Opportunity Knocks

by Drakochan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Biting, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Masochism, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Marking, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: It all started with a simple touch, but opportunity rears its head in the most interesting ways...Kalisade belongs to the lovely sonotfine
Relationships: Kalisade Varshiki (Original Character)/Naoh'sae Regondat (Original Character)
Kudos: 20





	Opportunity Knocks

The touch had been absentminded and probably meant nothing, but Kalisade, consummate professional, never did anything without intent. If his intent was to motivate, it was certainly successful. Naoh'sae carried out the assignment efficiently and without any dawdling in the scuffle to recover some goods that had been liberated from their rightful owner. Namely, Kalisade himself. 

It had taken a day to track them down but they'd not quite made it to Drybone so it was an easy matter to waylay them on the road. He calmed the chocobo once the short fight was over and steered it back to the city, the guards giving a bare glance at the bloodied brow before waving him through. The pugilist was a hundred miles away in his own thoughts but he knew the route all too well to the discreet storefront, passing off the chocobo to a new hire he didn't recognize before striding in through the door.

The door to Kalisade's office was closed, so he made himself busy browsing the wares offered while he waited, and tried not to focus on the brush of thumb over his lip.

Naoh'sae didn't even entirely recall the exact words, just that quiet intensity that Kalisade held himself with so effortlessly, and the faint furrow of his brow when he reached out, fingers curling around his chin to hold it in place and tilt slightly upwards as his thumb traced Naoh'sae's lip, as if checking for a scar, the scab from a recent fight catching against the pad of it. 

He shivered at the faint memory of sensation, teeth catching his lip, and glanced over sharply as the door opened, a roegadyn woman striding out after a businesslike lalafell. They cast only a glance to him as he moved closer. Kalisade saved him the trouble of knocking as he stood in the doorway. The flash of recognition, and that not-quite smirk in his eyes as he waved Naoh'sae into the office, smelling of spices and dim compared to the sunny street outside the walls of the shop. 

"You are back already. Perhaps I overestimated the brigands' capability." 

Naoh'sae laughed, a short clipped sound. "Or perhaps you just hired the best man to recover your stolen merchandise." 

“Hm, perhaps.” Kalisade closed the door and when he turned back his expression was unimpressed. Sharp teeth flashed, half a snarl as if to challenge Kalisade’s flippant dismissal of his abilities, but the other half a grin, eager to know what would come from that touch.

The miqo’te’s odd eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the auri man as he moved behind his desk, all fine wood imported from the Shroud and stained to a rich dark brown. Naoh’sae couldn’t name the wood, but he knew how it felt biting into his hips from the time he’d talked back a little too forcefully about recompense on a task he’d been hired for, and Kalisade had shown a rare temper, those fingers holding a deceptive strength as he slammed Naoh’sae’s face towards the desk, leaning in close, his voice never shifting timbre or volume. Warning him not to test his patience. They didn’t speak of it besides a clipped apology from the merchant, but it had filled many of his thoughts for weeks to come when he’d relieved himself in his simple lodging purchased with the wages from that job.

It was a sort of game, a dance. Naoh’sae testing the limits of what he could get away with. They’d found their steps in time, and now the dance was one of professionalism in this room, though Naoh’sae couldn’t help but test now and then anyway… But as Kalisade wrote his payment on a simple slip of paper, to be turned in to the guild in exchange for his wages, a time and date on the back, usually before the end of the fortnight. He could not be too eager, or Kalisade might not show… But once the door clicked closed behind him, Naoh’sae glanced at the paper, eyes widening in surprise. Tonight. The address was in the Goblet, he knew from the notation of the street and number.

Had Kalisade truly invited him to his home? Teeth worried his lip, the sharp sting of the split opening, and the copper-salt taste of blood that would fade quickly. Even so, he couldn’t help but grin, tucking the scrip into his satchel and heading to his humble lodgings to catch a quick wash and get fresh clothing. It wouldn’t do to show up grubby and still smelling of road-dirt…

The sun hung low in the sky, turning the rooftops of the cozy homes that lined the streets, painting it all in scarlet light, and he paused at the placard. This was a Free Company’s estate, not a private lodging… Interesting. He didn’t know that Kalisade was associated with one. But this was the address on the scrip, so he pushed the gate open and stepped into the yard, padding across the small distance to the door, and paused inside. It was well furnished, but in a way that spoke of not quite having been lived in yet. A new Free Company then. Very interesting.

Naoh’sae let his fingertips brush across the fine desk in the entryway and down the hall to the solid wood doors, pausing before the one that was cracked open, the light of an aether lamp spilling into the hallway. That was the one. He pushed the door open, and glanced inside. 

Kalisade looked up from the desk, that coy smile that didn't reveal anything and made Naoh'sae want to come closer, to be snapped up like the prey to a great snake. He did just that, letting the door close with a click, and Kalisade nodded towards the knob.

"Lock it." His voice was that tone that brooked no argument, and Naoh'sae didn't particularly want to fight him on this, so deft fingers flicked the lock shut and turned in a way he knew highlighted his lean form, his arms bare to show his muscles but the rest of his torso covered in flowing fabric that allowed glimpses of the coiled strength below, likely a textile that had passed through Kalisade's own hands.

His loose pants were of a style that echoed Thavnarian fashion, wide and baggy and cleverly cut to hide the motions of his legs in a fight, and feet clad in simple sandals, easy to shed if the need arose. As it seemed was swift approaching. 

"Always preening," Kalisade observed in an impassive voice. That was half the fun of this game… Seeing if he could crack that mask, to get a reaction from the auri man. He let Naoh'sae stand and wait as he gathered up some scrolls and parchment, tucking them neatly into a drawer and then sat back in his chair, waving at the desk for Naoh'sae to come close. 

He smirked and his tail twitched as he moved over to settle atop the sturdy wood. The stain on this one was lighter than in his merchant office in town, but it was just as solid… He wondered idly if a qualification of Kalisade's furniture was if he could fuck someone on it without it breaking. Slender fingers took hold of his jaw and those piercing eyes fixed on his. 

"Prideful creature that you are, why don't you put on a little show for me." A smirk flashed for just a moment and then stoic once more. "Oil is in the top drawer," a brief nod to the drawer opposite the one he'd tucked all the papers into. "We shall see what happens if you please me." 

The hand withdrew from his jaw but the lingering feeling of it tingled on his skin and Naoh'sae flashed a smug smirk, shifting on the desk while Kalisade settled back into the desk chair, upholstered in fabric that shone faintly in the light. But Naoh'sae kept his attention on Kalisade's face instead as he let his callused fingers trail down and free the buttons on his shirt, revealing smooth muscle, a smooth shrug letting the fabric pool on the desktop as he leaned to pull the jar from the drawer. 

His sandals had been shed before he'd sat atop the desk, and while it wasn't his smoothest maneuver, he managed to slide the loose waistline off his hips with a minimum of undignified wiggling, leaving him bare but for the glint of jewelry and the curve of ink designs in dark skin, the tip of his tail draped artfully off the edge of the desk, twitching in anticipation as he made a show of opening the lid on the jar, dipping his fingers in to scoop a generous coating, then trailing them down his chest, fully aware of the way it would catch the light and glisten on his skin. Sharp teeth caught his lip as he let his fingers wrap around his cock, half hard already and quickly stiffening to full height, glancing towards Kalisade as if checking for approval. 

Damnably, his expression had not changed, unflinching as he seemed to be judging the display before him, but Naoh'sae couldn't tell if he was pleased with what he saw. He let his hand drift lower, teasing at his entrance while his other hand took hold of himself again. He took a deep, shaking breath and shifted his leg, letting his foot slide up Kalisade's shin, toes curling against the auri man's thigh. 

"Don't lose focus. I told you what to do," the low command came, and sent a hot lance of want through him. Straight to his cock that he stroked a little faster, biting back a moan and then gasping in surprise as a hand closed around his thigh, pressing his legs further open as if to put him on display. His tail almost without his conscious input curled around Kalisade’s arm as he added a second finger to spread himself, a soft moan slipping through even with his teeth practically piercing his lip with the intensity of it. 

A thumb brushed gently against his thigh, Kalisade’s hand shifting closer to where he stroked with an uneven pace and curled his fingers within himself to draw a soft gasp. He couldn’t get the angle quite right, not like this, but even so, that touch, hot against his skin or perhaps that was just projection… His hips rocked into the touch of his own hand, a low moan, more plaintive than the last, and he felt that building pressure that meant he would reach release soon. Fingers dug into his leg and his eyes flicked open where he hadn’t realized they had closed, and Kalisade’s gaze was intense where he met his gaze.

“Stop. Hands away.” Naoh’sae growled a protest, but did as ordered, removing his hand from his cock, and drawing his fingers from within himself, that cresting pleasure ebbing in a particularly frustrating way. “Good. On your feet, face the desk.” Kalisade didn’t smile, but there was a wicked, delighted glint in his eyes… And if Naoh’sae was reading it right, no small amount of hunger, raking over his form as he slid off the edge of the desk and turned, realizing that this one sat just below his hips, mid-thigh at the edge of the desk. 

“How thoughtful,” Naoh’sae said, voice low and gruff with his want, a golden eye flashing over his shoulder to look at the auri man as he stood, a hand falling to Naoh’sae’s hip and rubbing a small circle against the jut of his bone, a wry smile that revealed that he had heard the quip, his other hand tracing the lines of ink down his back, designed for decoration but also utility, to amplify his aether flow when he fought.

It sent a shiver down his spine in time with that idle touch, and he glanced up as that hand pulled away, but Kalisade had already dipped his hand in the oil and pressed two fingers into Naoh'sae, eased by his own touch mere moments earlier. The thrust of the man's fingers was brisk and efficient, aimed towards the end goal and Naoh'sae expected nothing more, the sudden curl of fingers sent fireworks across his vision as he cried out, the moan somewhat strangled how it had been surprised from him, and he rocked back into the touch of those fingers and keened his want.

"Impatient…" Kalisade teased, pressing that spot again and making Naoh'sae writhe against the wood.

"Kalisade please…" he moaned loudly, and not caring one whit if he could be heard in the hallway. 

"Do you want it, Naoh'sae?" His voice was low and husky. Even toned as ever, but that hint that Kalisade wasn't entirely composed himself only served to set another level ablaze of want in him. Naoh'sae nodded and leaned back into the hand so skillfully unraveling him at the seams. The press of fingers eased but didn't withdraw entirely, but the loss of that steady pleasure made him whine in want. "Say it," Kalisade ordered, a flash of a wicked grin across his face. "Ask, with that pretty mouth, and maybe I'll give you what you want." 

Ears plastered to his hair, still fluffy as ever, even with the sweat plastering a good amount of it across his forehead. “I want you to fuck me,” he rasped, hips pressing backward, though he was all too aware that Kalisade had drawn away. “Fuck me right here and make me scream your name to the Twelve.”

A sharp-toothed smirk flashed in return for the words, and Naoh’sae hadn’t entirely processed when it happened, but a hand wrapped around the base of his tail, yanking him into the heat of Kalisade’s cock, and when he had shed his pants or when he’d slicked his length Naoh’sae couldn’t tell, but he let out a low moan as he felt the just-shy of painful press of Kalisade into his heat, the tug of his tail and the massaging press of his lover’s fingers against the base of it. Naoh’sae let out a stuttering cry and claws dug into the few papers atop the desktop, savoring the sharp pain of the tug on his tail and the fainter pressure that meant Kalisade had bottomed out, weight of his hips close behind.

“Good boy,” Kalisade growled, low and suddenly near his ear, and equally as sudden, the bite that broke skin making Naoh’sae growl, rocking back into Kalisade at the pain and pleasure, the sting of the bite contrasted with the ache of being so perfectly filled. Hands grasped his hips and set a merciless pace, the sound of skin on skin through the sparse office, the sound only muted in comparison to Naoh’sae’s growling moans, the roughness spurring a low rumble, but whether it was pleased or angered wasn’t entirely clear. Even to him, as his legs shook with the force of pleasure, Kalisade knowing just how to angle his hips, how to angle both their hips so that every rough thrust meant he was seeing stars and clutching at the fine wood. He hissed in a sharp breath at the feeling of teeth catching his ear, Kalisade pinning him in place with a grip on his wrist and the pressure of his hips above him.

"Watch those claws. This desk is new. I'd hate to have to punish you for damaging it." Even through the threat his low, even tone was rough with his pleasure and Naoh'sae lifted his fingertips from where they had indeed been close to clawing the flawless surface of the desk. And even as delicious as Kalisade's punishments usually were, it would spoil the moment… And he was so close. 

His tail coiled around Kalisade's waist as he resumed the rough pace, easing off as he felt Naoh'sae begin to tense. The miqo'te practically mewling a plea as he felt the edge of release fade again, prickling frustration at the edge of his thoughts and desperation as he arched into the au ra. “Kalisade...” he growled, though the tone was nearly a whine, shifting to peek over his shoulder again, golden eye hooded but brow creased. 

“Have you earned it?” The sharp sting of a slap against his ass made him startle and he caught the way the auri man’s breath hitched from the tensing of his body around him. “Tell me, Naoh’sae,” he added, voice low and husky as he leaned in close, hands trailing up his sides, skin slick with sweat in the heat of the Ul’dahn evening, glinting in the lamplight.

“Let me come.” More a demand than asking this time, pressing back into the solid heat of Kalisade’s form, but the grip on his hip from a strong hand prevented him from moving, drawing another soft keen of protest from him. That grip tightened and the weight of Kalisade’s form flush against his back made him shiver, the sharp sting of teeth on his ear drawing a yelp that faded into a groan.

“That wasn’t asking nicely, now was it, Naoh’sae?” Kalisade murmured against his ear, pinning Naoh’sae in place with the force of his hips and the weight of his body. “Try again.”

His fingertips clutched the edge of the desk, squirming beneath Kalisade as he groaned a wordless plea, finally finding his words again. “Please, Kalisade… Let me come.” His voice was softer this time, needy and wanton, tail lashing against his side.

“That’s better,” Kalisade practically purred, and leaned back. A hand tangled in Naoh’sae’s hair to tilt his head back, and hips slammed against his to resume his pace, sending fireworks across the back of his eyelids as he angled his thrusts just so to hit that spot. Naoh’sae was reduced to wordless moans, finally reaching his release with a strangled cry across the desk, and he felt Kalisade follow moments after, a shudder as he fought to support his own weight. Arms wrapped around his chest, lifting him as Kalisade pulled out. “See what you get when you’re good?”

“Hm…” Naoh’sae chuckled low and weary, shivering again with the nip to the back of his neck. “But if I didn’t fight back a little bit, you’d lose interest…”

A low, breathy chuckle met that, and Kalisade had already fastened his trousers again. His tail swished behind him as he moved around, patting Naoh’sae’s thigh to move out of the way as he went over to a small basin he hadn’t noticed was there, pouring it onto a cloth. “Clean yourself up. I need to talk to you.” A thoughtful expression passed across the au ra’s features, and he smiled, a faint twitch of the corner of his lips. “Hm… Clothing is your choice.”

Even spent as he was, he gathered his strength to move over to get the cloth, wiping himself down and then going to clean the desk. He settled atop the corner of it again, tail curling around to drape off the edge of the desk, at ease in his own skin, ears perked forward. “Talk to me, eh? What about.”

“As you no doubt noticed, this hall belongs to a free company. One I have provided investment quite heavily, and thus am dedicated to keeping my assets… secure. You are quite capable in both recovery and general security, so I had a mind to offer some more long-term gainful employment, should you be interested.”

“You’re askin’ me to come work for you?”

“Among other things.” Kalisade settled into his chair behind the desk, holding out a glass to Naoh’sae. “So, are you interested? Give up the stray cat life.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” Naoh’sae said with a shrug, offhanded, but took the glass of offered liquor, sniffing and savoring the burn of it in his nose. “I’ll give it a shot. If I don’t like it, I’m out.” He lifted the glass and sipped from it, feeling the burn of it spread from his chest like fire.

“I know better than to try to tie you down unless you’ve asked for it first,” Kalisade retorted easily, sipping his own glass. “Very well. There is a room that you’re welcome to move your belongings into. I shall see you soon, then?”

“Getting rid of me so soon?” Naoh’sae grinned, toothy and feral, sliding a foot up along Kalisade’s leg, eyes hooded.

“Already?” Kalisade smirked, catching his ankle with a deft hand.

“Always.”


End file.
